


My One And Only True Love

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2019 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Commitment, Dark Magic, Detectives, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Melanie Martinez References, Murder, Top Otabek Altin, Witch Katsuki Yuuri, Witch Yuri Plisetsky, Witchcraft, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, breif sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is sick and tired of every douchebag he dates screwing him over, ofcourse he always gives them what's coming to them thanks to a few favorite spells, but he doesn't want to do this anymore, he just wants someone who will treat him well, is that so much to ask?Ofcourse, fate gives us what we need in the strangest ways, and after being questioned over his latest ex's death, the detective who initially wanted to arrest Yuri... suddenly wants to date him instead, could this weird situation lead to the true love that Yuri so desperately craves? Or is Otabek Altin just another name soon to be on Yuri's hit list?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: YOI Spooky Week 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	My One And Only True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day five, part one, "Wicked magic"
> 
> Lyrics from Melanie Martinez's "Highschool Sweethearts"
> 
> Also, despite being male, Yuri (Katsuki) is the High Preist_ess_ of the coven because that's a different (and more powerfull) role than being a high preist, regardless of gender

"Goddammit.... god... _dammit..._"

Panting softly Yuri hurried to clear away his tears as he stared into the cauldron in front of him

It hurt

It hurt

_Fuck_ did it hurt

This was _exactly_ why he never let himself get close to people, because it never failed to go terribly, it never failed to break his heart in the end

Sniffling a little more, he dragged the back of his hand over his eyes to clear the tears away before dropping the photo of his most recent ex into the cauldron, his expression an attempt at coldness as he watched the bubbling brew below consume the photo

With venom in his voice, he began chanting the spell he needed to conduct, his voice weak and still full of unshed tears, but....

That would go away soon

The cauldron began to smoke, little sparks flying out of it as the spell was officially activated

Now that that was done...

He sniffed again and exhaled, forcing himself to be more composed as he grabbed his cell phone and started filming

"So, to all of those bastards out there who think it'll be funny to get a peice of celebrity ass, it WON'T be, as this hasn't been clear enough yet, I DON'T fuck around, so here's the thing..... these are the requirements, if you think you can be my one and only true love, you must promise to love me, and dammit if you fuck me over, I will rip your fucking face apart,"

~+~

"_And dammit if you fuck me over, I will rip your fucking face apart_,"

Yuri shrugged as he leaned back in the interrogation chair, staring at the cop in front of him

"What's your point, Officer...?"

"Altin, Detective Altin," the cop said simply

"And my _point_ is that at the exact time your ex-boyfreind was getting butchered, you were livestreaming about how you would rip the face off of someone who 'fucks you over', isn't that a big coincidence?"

"I don't believe in coincidences," Yuri smiled back "sweetly"

"I've filed plenty of reports over the last several months though, about a stalker problem I have? Who's to say that this stalker didn't watch the video and decide to kill JJ his or her or their self? I mean, I WAS in a very public relationship, if you'll recall,"

Otabek narrowed his eyes in annoyance

He remembered those reports....

He remembered feeling so sympathetic for Yuri until this morning when the reports had landed on his desk about yet another of the social media star's exes having turned up brutally murdered

Sure, _technically_ it hadn't been ruled a homicide yet, but Otabek had an incredibly hard time believing that the guy's face had been ripped off in some freak accident

"And this person you're talking about, who may have been responsible for JJ's death, you... what? Think maybe they killed your _other_ dead exes?"

"I think so," Yuri shrugged back, leaning back in his chair and tilting his head to the side

"Crazy fans do crazy things, and each of the exes I have who are dead were people I posted about on social media, about how much they fucking suck, about how much they screwed me over, I don't think that's a coincidence Detective, I think that's someone who thinks they're doing me a favor, either that, or they're trying to frame me for their shit out of petty revenge,"

"Petty revenge for what?"

"I don't know, not being the symbol of their wet dreams anymore? Not wanting their attention? Filing a restraining order against them? Come on now Detective, we live in L.A., surely you've seen your fair share of cases about stalkers doing batshit crazy things to celebrities for rediculous, fantasy-driven reasons,"

Damn....

As much as Otabek wanted to argue about that, he knew that Yuri was right, and he even agreed with him

He wouldn't have put it past the stalkers to do something like that

He still didn't think he believed the little blonde but...

He supposed that Yuri wasn't the _only_ suspect at this point....

"Am I free to go yet, _Detective_, or do you still suspect me?"

"Oh I definitely still suspect you," Otabek frowned back, giving a quiet sigh and hanging his head

".....But I can't keep holding you here either so.... you're free to go, _for now_,"

Yuri grinned, getting up from the chair and giving Otabek a wink and a blown kiss before leaving the interrogation room

Otabek watched him go, a pensive look on his face

He had the feeling that he wouldn't be seeing the last of Yuri Plisetsky any time soon...

~+~

"You can't keep doing this Yura,"

Yuri shrugged simply as he sipped on his tea

He would have preferred something a little <strike>alot</strike> stronger than just _tea_, but the other man didn't have anything better on hand

"I disagree, I haven't been caught yet, and I don't think I'm going to _get_ caught either,"

"It isn't about you getting caught, it's about you exposing us- _all_ of us, your.... your _bitterness_ could get us all exposed and thus get us all _killed_,"

"Did you really just say 'thus'?" Yuri asked, eyebrows raised

"Yura,"

Rolling his eyes, the blonde huffed and set his cup of tea down on the small table in front of him

"So what do you want me to do then, huh Katsudon? Just let them go after the shit they do to me!?"

"No, if you want to kill them that's... your choice, I'm not going to hold that against you, _but_ you have to find another method, there are a billion different ways you could cause an accident, and none of them require you being so _blatant_ about your use of magic, can't you ever just send a car to hit them or something?"

For what it was worth, Yuri understood where the _other_ Yuri's frustration was coming from, he really did, keeping their secret a secret was important and he knew that

....

The problem came in that he didn't _want_ to use another method for getting rid of the scumbags who repeatedly abuse his trust

He liked it brutal and sensationalized so that the men who used him to get famous could be famous for something _else_ instead- their deaths

And simply sending a car after them or setting them on fire or whatever just wasn't news-worthy enough

It didn't leave him with alot of options for variety but he managed 

"So that's your big suggestion? Keep from getting magic exposed?" Yuri snorted with a roll of his eyes

"I never would have guessed that that was something I should do,"

The other Yuri mostly just looked tired

"Yura...."

"Alright alright, I'll try to make the next one considerably less suspicious,"

"And you're just assuming that there's going to _be_ another one," the other Yuri pointed out

"Ofcourse I am," Yuri replied quietly, looking away

The the other Yuri was so damn lucky.... not that Yuri would ever admit it, but his fellow witch had already met the person he loved- on the first fucking try at that

Ofcourse he didn't understand what Yuri was going through...

"'Nobody can seem to follow my rules to having a relationship with me,"

_1\. You must accept that I'm a little bit out of my mind  
2\. This is a waste if you can't walk me down the finish line_

"Mr. Plisetsky?"

Yuri turned around, a frown pressed clearly into his face, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the other man in front of him

"Detective Altin, what, are you stalking me too now?"

"You know, this may come as a surprise to you but cops _do_ actually need food to survive," Otabek mused as he held up a jar of peanut butter and put it in his shopping cart

"Really? And here I thought you lived off of the blood of the innocent and the tears of children," Yuri replied flatly

...

Otabek couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not......

"Look, I'm glad I ran into you anyway, I wanted to..... apologize.... for the other day,"

Ah good, Yuri was effectively caught off guard by that, his mouth opening slightly

"I-... you... what...?"

"It occurred to me the other day that I may have been too quick to accuse you, wich as a gay man myself... I really should have been alot more carefull about,"

Yuri was quiet for another moment before ultimately narrowing his eyes, his hands moving to rest on his hips

"You're just shitting me right?"

"No," Otabek said with absolute seriousness

"I've thought about it over the last few days and you're right, to say your alibi checks out is putting it mildly, and you _do_ have enough restraining orders out on fans that I wouldn't be surprised if atleast one of them was disgruntled enough to try to frame you, and ofcourse just killing your exes for the sake of getting them out of the way or feeling like they're 'protecting' you is always a popular option too,"

Yuri looked significantly surprised by the sincerity behind that apology, his face turning a bit red as he looked down and resisted the urge to fidget

"That.... yeah," he mumbled quietly, looking down and rubbing his arm anxiously

"....Well, I'm glad we got that sorted out, sorry for both-"

"Wanna get dinner?"

Otabek paused mid-sentence, caught off guard by the offer as he stared down at the blonde

"Um.... excuse... me...?"

"A date, you and me, dinner, or... whatever you want, I guess, it doesn't _have_ to be dinner..."

"....Are you really asking the guy who was this close to arresting you the other day out for dinner?"

"Sure, why not? You're gay, I'm gay, I'm single, are you single? You look single, no offense,"

"....I'm not sure how someone _looks_ single but yes, I am,"

"Ok cool, then unless the celebrity status puts you off or the 'dead exes' thing worries you- wich, if you're going to be a jackass, it fucking _should_ worry you- you wanna go out?"

"....You're a very unique individual, do you know that?" Otabek asked with a soft, warm smile

"Yeah, I've got a few bats loose in the belfry, I know, you a burger kinda guy?"

Sighing softly, Otabek's expression warmed even further

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am,"

_3\. Give me passion, don't make fun of my fashion  
4\. Give me more, give me more, more...._

"Ahh fuck... fuck.... this.... _Beka_...."

Otabek gave a soft laugh, grinning a little as he dug his teeth into the side of Yuri's neck, his hands moving down to glide against the blonde's waist, shifting down to his thighs as the smaller man shuddered against him

"Need something?" Otabek teased playfully as he nipped Yuri's ear

Nodding eagerly, the blonde pushed Otabek off of him, hurrying to shed his jacket and then his shirt, the pink tiger-printed shirt underneath the leather and cheetah print jacket should have been easy enough to expect, but Otabek was taken by a bit of surprise when Yuri undid his pants and unintentionally showed off the cheetah printed thong he had underneath in his eagerness to get this step of the process over with

Yuri must have noticed him staring, a frown coming over his face as he stared down at the cheetah print pressed up against his pelvis, and then turned his face up to look at Otabek's, a tense frown printed over his lips

"What?" he snipped irritably

"Nothing I just.... that looks really good on you,"

Yuri went quiet for a moment, confusion painted over his face as he stared up at his lover

"...You're not... just fucking with me here, are you...?"

"What? No, why would I- ... no, why would I be fucking with you...?"

Otabek seemed so genuinely confused, it was unendingly clear that he didn't mean anything negative, he was being sincere...

"Nothing," Yuri said after a moment, his voice quiet and breathless as he suddenly pushed the detective down and kissed him more deeply, more passionately, his hands moving down to start ripping Otabek's belt apart

"Nothing at all..."

_5\. You can't be scared to show me off and hold my hand  
6\. If you can't put in the work, I don't know what you think this fucking is_

"You look great,"

Otabek was always so complimentary, it always made Yuri's heart race, a small smile gracing his features as he stepped out of the house

He had had several boyfreinds over the years and none of them had ever been as... _nice_.. as Otabek was

He smoothed down the skirt of his dress, bright pink and full of tulle beneath it, a heart cut out over his chest, partly formed by a lace snapped collar around his throat, and another leopard print jacket, his hair pulled back into a long ponytail and his feet covered by pink strapped heels

It never seemed to matter how crazy Yuri's fashion sense got, Otabek always thought he looked pretty, wich was unbelievably heart-warming to the little witch

"Well, thank you Beka, you look pretty too, although you could use some more color..."

A plain navy suit could only go so far in terms of fashion after all

"Next time I'll let you pick out something for me then," he promised with a slight smile as he held Yuri's door open for him

The blonde slid into the car, his heart racing joyfully as he stared out the window

He and Otabek had been together for a couple of months now and every day felt better than the last

He was still sort of disbelieving of it all, really

Once Otabek had decided he was innocent, it was like he was an entirely different person

Yuri just hoped the truth would never come out and ruin everything...

The car ride to the museum opening was pleasantly quiet, mostly filled by music from the radio, sometimes even including Yuri's own vocals if a song he particularly liked played

It was pleasant, it was nice, everything was going smoothly until they actually got to the museum

Museums, as a rule, really weren't Yuri's thing, but he had agreed to come to the opening because Otabek had to be there, some political bullshit regarding the police captain and his wife that Yuri didn't get or even _care_ to get

He had agreed to come so that Otabek wouldn't be there all alone, and because he'd take any opportunity to spend time with his boyfreind these days, but he hadn't really understood exactly how fancy the thing was until they stepped inside and Yuri saw everyone dressed black-tie and shmoozing like something out of the beginning of a Batman film

It was disgusting in that overly wealthy, "death to rich" sort of way and Yuri was feeling immediately uncomfortable

He felt like everyone's eyes were on him when he stepped in, dressed in... well, what _he_ considered to be something nice but what the other people there probably thought of as some kind of fucking _costume_, and looking alot more... stand-outish than he had originally intended...

His eyes scanned the room and he made note of one of the other detectives Otabek worked with- Michele- and his boyfreind, who were standing awfully far apart from eachother for people who were dating

And everytime Emil tried to step closer, Michele seemed to give him the cold shoulder

Yuri's stomach sank immediately, beginning to worry that he would soon be getting that treatment from Otabek himself, that this party wasn't just formal or fancy, but that it was.... _like **that**_....

"Ah, Captain Nishigori," Otabek called, distracting Yuri from the dreadfull scene in front of him

He didn't even get the chance to feel anxious though, Otabek grabbed his hand immediately and yanked him closer, pressing Yuri up against him like something that he wanted to hold tightly, like something he wanted to keep close, as he flagged down his captain with his free hand

"Oh, Altin! Hey, I didn't expect to see you here, who's your freind?"

Ugghhhhh.... the eternal question of _straight people_....

Yuri wa already annoyed, but he couldn't bring himself to feel as angry as he usually would when Otabek was making such a huge effort to be affectionate with him in such a formal place...

"I wanted to come so I could introduce you to my boyfreind, Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri, this is my captain, Takeshi Nishigori,"

Yuri brushed his bangs out of his face with his free hand, grumbling a "Nice to meet you" under his breath but not bothering to make eye contact

"Oh Yuri huh? That's funny, my freind from childhood is named Yuri too, you don't look Japanese though,"

"I'm Russian," Yuri replied simply, wondering in the back of his mind how many fucking Yuris were apparently in Detroit...

"Oh that's even funnier, Yuri's husband is Russian!"

Wait, what-

"Hey Yuri!!!! C'mere, and bring Viktor!! I want you two to meet this guy!!"

Blinking in surprise, Yuri watched, totally stunned, as Yuri Katsuki and his husband came walking towards them

Yuri's hair was slicked back, and he was wearing make up, things that usually only happened when he was doing something important in relation to the coven

That... couldn't possibly be good

"Oh Yura, I didn't know you were going to be here," he said politely, smiling sweetly and holding his hands elegantly clasped in front of his waist, a sign that he wasn't up to anything, that it was safe for Yuri to let his guard down

"Oh damn, this a freind of your's Yuri?" Nishigori asked in confusion

Otabek was probably confused too, but Yuri wasn't going to chance looking up at him just yet

"It wasn't really my-...... my boyfreind had to come so...."

"Oh what a coincidence, I'm here because of Viktor, he donated a painting to the museum, he's an artist," Yuri explained with a gentle smile

Right, he had heard about Viktor The Artist, the other Yuri could barely shut up about him, but as Yuri himself tried to avoid the other witch unless it was related directly to coven business, they'd yet to meet

"Oh, you must be the Yura that my Yuri always talks so highly of!! Hi! I'm Viktor!"

The excitable puppy of a man jutted his hand out eagerly, his long silver hair swishing with the motion and his bright blue eyes breifly flashing gold

Oh, a werewolf

So he really _was_ a puppy of a man, that made sense

"Yuri Plisetsky," he replied simply, reluctantly shaking his hand, his other still gently but firmly held in Otabek's

"This is Otabek Altin, my boyfreind,"

"Nice to meet you both!" Viktor smiled, giving Yuri's hand a shake before holding it out for Otabek as well

"I'm Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki, Yuri's husband, we really do have to go on a double date or something together sometime! Yuri always tells me so much about his freinds, I really do need to get to know them better, I mean the way he talks about you guys, you'd think you had some kind of... _pack mentality_ going or something,"

....................

Was... that really Viktor's way of subtlely trying to tell Yuri that he knew about them...?

Even though they were witches and not-..?

What kind of idiot-?????

"Um, Vitya, sweetie, that's a great idea, but let's plan that out later, ok?" the coven leader said gently, clearly no more impressed than Yuri was at Viktor's big mouth

"Yura, I didn't know your boyfreind was a cop," he added a second later, wisely attempting to change the subject

"Detective," Yuri corrected, squeezing Otabek's hand

"And it's something of a new development,"

The rest of the evening went off well, they talked far more than Yuri had ever wanted to and he and Otabek had snuck off at one point to have sex in one of the exhibits

The entire night, Otabek didn't stop touching him

And he had never felt more wanted in his entire life

_7.-11. If you cheat you will **die**_

"Feeling better?"

Yuri nodded slowly, even though he didn't really want to admit it, and exhaled, letting the energy flow through him like a current, letting it settle in his veins, letting his mind clear....

He always hated to admit when the High Preistess was right, but dammit, Yuri was never wrong when it came to helping his witches feel more emotionally and magically in tune

And after the last six months of dating Otabek- a record for how long Yuri had managed to date one person before they inevitably did something shitty- Yuri had really started to feel... _jumpy_....

What if something horrible was about to happen?

What if things were going to go wrong?

What if Yuri had fallen so much harder for Otabek than he ever had for anyone else and yet Otabek wasn't nearly as good as he had been lead to believe?

The other Yuri, ofcourse, had reasoned that wile that might be the case, it was just as likely that Yuri had found his true soulmate, that Otabek was to him what Viktor was to the other Yuri, and that the blonde should continue giving his boyfreind the chance he deserved to prove this to him

After that they had gone into the salt cave in Yutopia- the magic shop Yuri Katsuki owned- and let themselves go into a trance for about an hour, before having a small ritual between them to channel good energy and spiritual guidance, just something small that the High Preistess had put together with a miniature cauldron of herbs and some runes

As he had predicted, Yuri left feeling better than he had in ages

More emotionally open and more in tune with his magic, and just... _happier_

He didn't live that far from the magic shop, so he had decided to walk home instead of taking a car

That, as it turned out, was a much more important decision than Yuri had ever predicted it would have been

About half-way there, he spotted a very familiar motorcycle parked on the corner of the street, in front of a small row of businesses, like a jewlry store, a Mexican restaurant, a flower shop and... a bar....

Otabek's motorcycle was parked right on front of a bar

But that was weird because... Otabek didn't drink, atleast not to Yuri's knowledge...

Jaw tensing, swallowing tightly, he quietly snuck towards the bike and prepared to go into the bar next

But he didn't need to go that far

A second later he heard a familiar voice, and hurried towards it, wich lead him to the entrance of a back ally on the edge of the business strip

_"-dick back in your pants-"_

That... was Otabek's voice alright, and Yuri could see him pressing some guy into the wall....

_"-in the mood for-"_

He couldn't catch all or even most of what he was saying but...

But this... this was.....

Was Otabek _cheating_ on him?

Yuri had never felt so crushed in his entire life

The devastation that was flooding through him was unlike anything else he had ever felt

He wasn't even angry, he was just _hurt_

_"-want me to fuck you-"_

The tears were starting to fall, Yuri could feel the magic in his veins starting to build and build and build with the need to be released

He needed to get it out of his system somehow

He _had_ to

But even as he was staring at Otabek, watching him screw someone else, he didn't want to hurt him...

Still, there were red sparks of magic beginning to form at his fingertips and he if he didn't let them out soon-

_"-I'll fucking **end** you-"_

Wait... what...?

Yuri paused, tilting his head in confusion as he watched Otabek step away from the stranger

It was only then that Yuri noticed both of them still had their pants fully on, and Otabek clearly hadn't been holding the man against the wall the way Yuri had _thought_, because he had a gun in his hand....

He had been holding the guy at gunpoint, clearly, as per the fact that his _other_ hand was clutching a small blue bag.... with the... jewlry store logo on it....

Otabek hadn't been at the bar, he'd been at the jewlry store, and Otabek didn't wear jewlry so.... so was he... getting Yuri a gift...?

He hadn't been having an affair, he had been threatening someone

Otabek turned around and Yuri quickly muttered a spell under his breath to temporarily turn invisible, just long enough to stay out of Otabek's line of sight as the other man stuffed his gun back into his holster and then safely packed the jewlry bag in his jacket and zipped it up before mounting his bike

_"Fucking pervert... harassing women...."_

Oh.....

**Oh**

That's what that had been about?

Otabek had been buying jewlry and then... happened across that guy harassing some woman and decided to threaten him to keep him from doing it again?

Well, that was Otabek alright, a fucking hero, right up to the last cell

Yuri felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as he sunk to the ground and let out a relieved sob

Otabek wasn't cheating on him, he was just.... doing his job as a cop and defending someone....

Letting out a quiet laugh at himself, unbelieving that he had really jumped to conclusions like that, he forced himself up and released his invisibility spell, walking towards the loser on the ground who had started all this shit in the first place

"H-Hey... who are you?! I.. I never touched that girl!!"

Yuri still needed to get rid of some of this angry magic, and honestly, what better way than to make sure a misunderstanding like this would _never_ happen again?

"Stop... what are you doing?! S-Stop... stop!!!"

God it felt good to let that magic out...

_Eat me up like apple pie_  
Make me not wanna die  
Love me rough and let me fly  
Get me up, yeah, get me high  
Tie me down, don't leave my side  
Don't be a waste of my time 

"Fuck.. Beka... fuck.. fuck..!"

Yuri tossed his head back, his back arching and the magnificent sensation of rope digging into his skin sending his senses alight as he felt himself fly

He had never been able to trust anyone before to love him the way he wanted to be loved

He had never been able to trust anyone before to give him what he wanted, to be vulnerable with them, to let himself go completely, to give them control, completely

He felt a few tears stream down the sides of his face as his release tore through him, his fingers wrapping around the ropes keeping his hands tied to the headboard

But they were good tears

Happy tears

Relieved tears

There was a ring on his finger, and his legs locked around Otabek's hips as he let himself come undone

Nine months had passed and Yuri was finally _sure_

As Otabek untied the ropes and kissed his wrists, he was _sure_

When they cleaned up and Otabek fell asleep in Yuri's arms, he was so motherfucking _sure_.....

He stroked his fingers through Otabek's hair breifly before reluctantly rolling out of bed, giving his fiance` a small smile over his shoulder before getting up and padding quietly over to the closet where he kept what he needed

As quiet as a mouse, he conducted an illumination spell and lifted the floorboard in the very back of the closet up, reaching down to pick up the shoebox of supplies that he was looking for

Extinguishing the light, he took the shoebox and headed out of the bedroom, dressed only in Otabek's t-shirt as he walked ino the living room and snapped his fingers, watching the fireplace come alive with a bright, lively flame

The contents in the box were simple, but incredibly dangerous

They were the instructions and supplies he needed for the spell he had created- the "If you fuck me over I'll kill you and not leave a trace behind" spell, as he liked to call it

It was something he had crafted at only fifteen

It was a spell unique to him and him alone, he hadn't even taught the other Yuri how to use it- not that he wanted to but...

He was the only one in the world who had this particular spell and now....

Now, he was making a commitment

He was making the commitment that he would never need it again

He trusted Otabek more than anyone or anything else that had ever been in his life and keeping this box just a few feet away from the man he was going to marry- who had never shown him anything but love and trust and affection- was... it was wrong, somehow

It just didn't feel right anymore, and one thing that Yuri had learned and actually accepted as truth from his High Preistess was that when something didn't feel right, that was probably because it wasn't, and using magic that didn't feel right would lead to nothing but accidents and wrong-doings

So, with tears of anxiety and acceptance and... _releif_... flowing down his cheeks, he tossed the box into the fire and watched it go up in flames

The magic released from it was dark and wicked, it blew through the living room like the winds of a storm, and Yuri had to wrap his arms around himself and focus on staying grounded just to stay in place, but....

But it worked

It was gone

.....

He exhaled

The past was the past, it was gone now, and as he made his way to the bedroom to go back to sleeping with his fiance', he reasoned that he was more than happy to move on


End file.
